


Help

by luwucio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, he asks liam to help and boy does he ever, louis is a dumbass and got a little vibe stuck in him, this is so stupid please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwucio/pseuds/luwucio
Summary: Louis is an idiot and who better to help him than another idiot?
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Help

"Jesus," Louis huffs, throwing his bag down on the floor as he enters the flat. It's quiet, which was expected, seeing as Liam had yet to get back from picking up Zayn and Niall from the airport. He couldn't be that much longer, he had left about an hour ago.

Whatever. Louis had a bigger problem to deal with at the moment. He carefully walked up the stairs, shuddering as he felt his problem shift inside of him, pressing against another tender area. He stiffened for a moment, before he continued walking up the stairs.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and almost shrieked, before he heard a familiar voice speak. "Lou?"

"H-Haz." He spoke shakily, turning around. "Hi, you scared the shit outta me." He huffs, smiling weakly. "Sup?"

"I, uh, was talking to you and you just started walking up the stairs. You okay?" He asked softly, a concerned expression on his face.

Shit, he must've been too distracted to notice wherever Harry was standing. To be fair, it was hard to listen to him sometimes, with his slow voice and bad habit of looking anywhere else but the person when he spoke. He chuckles softly, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm good Hazza. Just a little distracted. 'M gonna go take a nap, unless you still wanna talk to me..?"

"Oh no, I was just ranting. You can go rest." He assured Louis, smiling widely. "I'll wait until Liam gets home with Niall and Zayn, and I'll bother them." 

Louis nodded and Harry pat him on the back, going back down the stairs. Louis sighed softly, inching up the railing of the carpeted stairs, careful as to not shift anything.

He finally made it to his room, and he immediately began tugging his pants and boxers off. He was already breathless, because the stupid bullet vibrator stuck inside of him. He wasn't sure how it happened exactly, but it did. And it had been buzzing inside of him for about an hour and a half now. 

He frantically reached into his bag and lubed up his fingers, before pressing them inside of himself. He exhaled, closing his eyes and trying to focus on where it was exactly. He wiggled his fingers around, which made his cock twitch a little. He gasped as he touched the little plastic vibe, trying his best to grab it without putting too much force. He gently put two fingers on either side, pressing gently to get a good grip. He cursed as the lube on his fingers made the vibratior slip deeper inside of him, making his muscles tense.

"Shit…" He hissed, going to reach for it again before he heard the door creak open. 

"Louis, Harry told me you came to lay down and- Oh."

Louis froze like a deer in headlights, his face dark red as he stared up at Liam. He wasn't sure what to do, explain or cry. Before he could decide however, he already felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

Liam immediately shuffled over to Louis, closing the door and locking it before he got on his knees. He gently wiped at Louis' eyes, hushing him softly. "Hey, hey. It's okay."

"F-Fuckin' hell…" Louis huffed shakily, his hand falling onto Liam's bigger one. "S-Scared me." He muttered, trying to laugh. Liam still looked worried, but Louis just rolled his eyes. 

"Calm down. 'M fine. Just embarrassed." He sighed, letting his fingers slip out from inside of himself. The other man looked relieved, before his cheeks flushed. 

"I...can let you finish…" He hummed, clearing his throat. Louis was tempted to say yes, but he had to weigh his options. He clearly couldn't get the toy out himself, but maybe he could with Liam's help. Then again, telling him he got a vibe stuck in his ass could be embarrassing.

Shit, now or never.

"Actually-" He started, a bit too quickly, "I need help."

Liam only flushed darker, cocking his head to the side like a puppy. "Oh?"

"Yeah I," he gulped, gesturing down to himself vaguely. "Got a little somethin' stuck in me." He murmured, embarrassment creeping back up.

Liam got worried. "Well, is it too deep? I-Is it big, because if it is we really should call a doctor--" He rambled, his brow furrowed in thought. 

"No, no--" Louis huffed, putting his hands on Liam's. "I-it's just a bullet vibrator. I-I'm sure we could get it out. I-I just--" He started, before pausing and thinking his words over. "Your….hands are bigger, you know? L-Longer fingers and all that."

"R-Right...I-I guess I could…" he gulped, looking down at Louis. "Uh, lube?"

Louis handed him the bottle of lube from earlier, his expression shy. "Just, uh, be gentle, you know…"

He noticed Liam tense up a bit at those words, making him tilt his head, but he stayed quiet. Liam applied a good amount of lube to his fingers, rubbing them together before he pressed the pad of his finger to Louis' hole, gently rubbing up and down to get a feel for how small Louis was. He added a bit of pressure, biting his lip when his finger didn't move.

"Er, Louis? Could you spread your legs?"

Louis blushed, nibbling at his finger nervously. "Do I have to?"

"It would help." Liam said softly, his voice encouraging.

Louis pressed his lips into a flat line, slowly spreading his legs apart and revealing his cock; one of his biggest insecurities. It was small, (not unlike the rest of him) and nowhere as big as it should be. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready to be made fun of.

He was met with silence, which made him more nervous. He cracked an eye open, getting sight of Liam staring at his cock. He huffed, getting defensive. 

"I know, it's small. Don't even say shit about-"

"I like it."

Louis sat up, his eyes disbelieving. "What? You...you can't be serious."

Liam smiled softly, his expression a little shy as he spoke. "It's part of you, and it's not like I expected it to be huge...it fits, you know?"

Louis sat up, gasping indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean? I could have had a big one and then you'd look stupid-!"

"Doesn't matter what I meant, okay? I like it. End of story." He mutters, adding pressure to Louis' little hole. "Now lay back and hush."

Louis was about to protest, but he was cut off as Liam's thick finger slid inside of him slowly. God, was Liam that much bigger? Or was he just small?

Louis fell back onto the bed, exhaling deeply as he tried to relax himself around Liam. He was hoping Liam could get the little bullet vibe out with just one finger, because he wasn't sure he could handle another.

“Okay, I’m gonna--”

“Mh-!”

Louis reacted immediately, his back arching slightly as Liam prodded around, feeling for the damned bullet vibrator. He suddenly stopped, letting out an ‘a-ha!’ as he felt the little plastic oval. 

He hooked his finger, trying to hurry and be done with it, but thanks to the lube it slipped deeper. Louis whimpered, his cock leaking against his stomach as he looked down meekly. 

“C-C’mon Payno…”

“I’m trying-” Liam huffed, pressing his finger deeper and chasing after the toy to no avail. He groaned, looking up at Louis. 

“I’m gonna need another finger Lou…”

God, he really couldn't handle another- but he couldn't just keep this damned thing inside of him.

“F-Fine! J-Justhurry…” He grunts, slightly flustered at how much this had escalated. Liam gave him an apologetic look as he prodded a second finger at his hole, letting it slide in with the first. Louis hissed a bit, gritting his teeth as he tried to relax. Liam was already going for the bullet again, trying to grab it between his two fingers. Louis bit his lip, trying to hold back embarrassing noises, but-

“A-Ah-- shit…” He moaned, gripping the sheets as Liam’s fingers brushed past a particularly sensitive spot. Louis saw Liam’s face flush red, and he muttered an apology as he flusteredly tried to grip the plastic toy. 

Liam was so close to grabbing it, but so far at the same time. Each time he tried to readjust, he brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves that made Louis jolt and moan. It was too much, all at once.

“I...L-Liam…!”

As if this situation wasn't embarrassing enough, Louis moaned out Liam’s name as he came. He fell back, twitching and groaning in embarrassment as he panted softly. 

After a minute of silence, Liam stuttered out quietly. 

“I-It came out…”

He held up the small bullet vibrator, still buzzing lowly. Louis threw his head back, hiding his face in his hand. “I could have just fucking jerked off then.”

Liam stood awkwardly, and Louis didn't miss the tent in his jeans. “Yeah. B-But uh. Glad I could help?”

“Yeah.” The older man nodded, exhaling deeply. “I owe you one.”

Liam opened the door, muttering to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. 

“You sure fucking do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: dont ask liam for help hes too sexy


End file.
